Mourning
is chapter seventeen of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero manga series. Summary Hinata informs Wakaba that Chikage's funeral has been canceled, and that the Taisha has instead opted for a private memorial service due to Chikage's violent scandals. Yuna is now discharged and has returned to Marugame Castle, acting as chipper as ever. Hinata decides to take a photo in celebration of her recovery, but her camera is out of memory. As Hinata takes out her pile of SD cards full of photos (mostly of Wakaba), Yuna inquires about the different-colored SD card. Hinata replies that it is the newest SD card, and the three of them look through the photos together. There are photos from when the heroes first arrived at Marugame, when they went to the shop with handmade udon, and a time when Anzu went missing. Yuna instantly recognizes a photo taken during Christmas, when she first became friends with Chikage. At the time, Chikage was unsure about the idea of throwing a Christmas party, so Yuna tried to explain it to her. She also told Chikage that she was planning on buying a game so that they could play it together, but Chikage decides to give her a game instead as a Christmas present. Chikage also corrected her on the pronunciation of her name, as she had been calling her "Gun-chan" up to that point; however, she says that she does not mind if Yuna continues to call her "Gun-chan" as long as she is the only one to do so. The group begins to feel sorrowful at the loss of their friends, and Hinata suggests that they look for where Chikage is buried. The three of them search around the city and finally end up at Chikage's home in Kouchi. The girls search her room, which is vacant and in complete shambles. According to one of the neighbors, Chikage's mother was taken to a hospital, while her father left town and was never seen again. Yuna finds the only item in the room that was left intact: the graduation certificate they gave her after the mock battle. As Yuna holds the certificate in her hands and memories of Chikage come rushing back, she begins to weep. Wakaba holds another press conference, denouncing the Taisha's decision to relieve Chikage of her title as a hero, declaring that even if the entire world refuses to acknowledge her, she will. After the speech is broadcasted, the Taisha announces that for the time being, Chikage's legacy will not be tampered with. In July 2019, the girls then receive an oracle of another Vertex invasion. Gallery NoWaYu manga 17.02.png NoWaYu manga 17.03.png NoWaYu manga 17.04.png NoWaYu manga 17.05.png NoWaYu manga 17.06.png NoWaYu manga 17.07.png NoWaYu manga 17.08.png NoWaYu manga 17.09.png NoWaYu manga 17.10.png NoWaYu manga 17.11.png NoWaYu manga 17.12.png NoWaYu manga 17.13.png NoWaYu manga 17.14.png NoWaYu manga 17.15.png NoWaYu manga 17.16.png NoWaYu manga 17.17.png NoWaYu manga 17.18.png NoWaYu manga 17.19.png NoWaYu manga 17.20.png NoWaYu manga 17.21.png 22-23.png NoWaYu manga 17.24.png NoWaYu manga 17.26.png NoWaYu manga 17.27.png NoWaYu manga 17.28.png NoWaYu manga 17.29.png NoWaYu manga 17.30.png Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Manga